


Our Ending

by HORSEISFREEBUTIMNOT



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Jack Kelly, Gay Newsies, I wish jack and David actually kissed in the end, Jack Kelly - Freeform, M/M, The ending scene but gay, david jacobs - Freeform, jack Kelly x David Jacobs, javid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HORSEISFREEBUTIMNOT/pseuds/HORSEISFREEBUTIMNOT
Summary: Jack Kelly kissed Sarah Jacobs at the ending of Newsies (1992). But what if instead it was David he kissed? The guy he was most definitely in love with the entire movie?
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Kudos: 42





	Our Ending

I watch as Jack rides away on the carriage, and I start to feel tears in my eyes. Why- after all we’ve been through- would he leave? I thought we had something.. I look around and see Les and Sarah crying. I want to hug them but I can’t bring myself to move. I’m just standing there, waiting for him to come back. 

I hear the circulation bell and force myself to move. The voices of newsies are heard all around. Some cheering, singing, or shouting “we won!” 

“Hundred papes.” I say, slapping down a coin. I hear the praise of Race and Mush behind me. I grab the papes and suddenly I hear way more cheers than before. I look around, trying to find what is so important that a whole bunch of newsies had to cheer so loudly. 

“Jack!” Les shouts. 

Jack?

“He’s back!” I hear Mush say from behind me. 

Who’s back? Jack? Could it be... I turn my head towards the crowd and smile. 

Jack.. he’s back! 

Jack stares at me, lovely I must say. Maybe we do have something. Maybe I wasn’t wrong. 

“So, how’s the headline today?” Jack says. 

I chuckle and look away for a split second. This guy does not know what he does to me. 

“Headlines don’t sell papes,” I say, putting my newsie hat on, “newsies sell papes.” 

He lets out a small laugh before telling me “come ‘ere, Davey.” 

I give my papes to Crutchy to hold and hear him say “Thanks, Davey.” But honestly I’m not too sure, Jack has my focus right now. 

I put my hand out for him to shake but instead he pulls me in for a kiss. I stay shocked for a little then finally give into him. He puts his arm around my waist and I put my hands in his perfect, gelled hair. Our lips move together and- my god I have been waiting for this for forever and now that it’s happening I can’t let go. This feels so right. 

He won’t stop pulling me closer and I really don’t mind it. This kiss feels so magical. So magical that I’m not even worried that Sarah will be mad at me for this. 

We finally pull apart and I already want to go back in for another kiss. Jack stares into my eyes like they’ll fade away once he stops. I couldn’t hear it before but everyone around us were looking and cheering. Most of them just stood there, surprised but really who wouldn’t be? It’s 1889! This doesn’t happen everyday. 

I turn my gaze back to Jack.

“I love you, David Jacobs.” 

Jack... 

I pull him into a tight hug. 

“I love you too, Jack Kelly.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t the best and a little unrealistic but it’s fanfiction right? It shouldn’t matter. Right?


End file.
